


Secret Code

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 古斯塔夫在晚上8点给奥利维尔发了一条信息。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 34





	Secret Code

奥利维尔开门的时候，古斯塔夫正站在外面。医生手里抱着一些织物，挑挑眉毛，像是一种无声的审问。  
“呃…抱歉，我刚刚正在…”他用拇指指向身后，“看书。”  
古斯塔夫不准备揭穿这个露骨的谎言。奥利维尔侧身让他进来。生化专家的桌子看起来刚刚收拾过，有些烟蒂掉在垃圾桶旁边。奥利维尔走在古斯塔夫后面，走上前把它扔回去。  
“我没想到你会来。”  
“我也没想到，”医生说，他看到奥利维尔塞在沙发抱枕底下的T恤，“吉尔斯告诉我朱利安弄坏了他们的淋浴头。”  
奥利维尔抓了抓自己的后脑。  
“是的，”他说，“当然了。”

古斯塔夫开始脱衣服的时候，他隔着浴室门听到那些布料摩擦的声音。  
杂志上是一种女式香烟的广告，模特用涂着红色指甲油的手指把它们夹在同样颜色的嘴唇中。  
奥利维尔翻到下一页，然后再下一页。  
古斯塔夫解开了皮带，搭扣磕到了不知道哪里，发出清脆的碰撞声。  
奥利维尔翻到再下一页。  
一位小众摇滚乐队主唱接受采访讲述创作经历。  
古斯塔夫拧开热水。  
水流倾泻下来，敲打在他身体上、瓷砖上，在窄小的房间里产生回音，传入奥利维尔的耳朵。  
奥利维尔把杂志合上，扔到沙发旁边，转而打开电视。  
房间里的气温并不算高，至少他本来这么觉得。他握着遥控器，从橄榄球换台到纪录片，水声依旧响得像在敲打他的耳膜，让他无法集中注意力做任何事。屏幕上的猎豹正在追赶羚羊，他的脑袋里却只有朦胧的水声。  
古斯塔夫在晚上8点给他发了一条信息。  
他当时正在看随手从书店买来的周刊杂志，只用眼睛扫了一眼亮起的手机屏幕，就从鼻子发出一声冷哼，继续翻动手上的杂志。  
也许是格蕾丝。奥利维尔盯着那一页正中的一个亚洲歌手。他知道那个韩国女人最擅长什么。  
对话框里的黑字在白色的背景中显得尤为刺眼。  
常亮的屏幕上，从古斯塔夫的号码发来的信息显示那个平时连看到他都要绕道走的男人一分钟前问他方不方便借浴室，因为他房里的水管坏了。  
天方夜谭。  
要不是敲门声立刻就响了起来，格蕾丝将会背上一桩莫须有的指控。

古斯塔夫正在他的浴室里洗澡。  
奥利维尔有点发晕。  
他的确听到皮带扣如何击打某个光洁表面，说不定是瓷砖，墙上的，或是地上的，这说明他没穿衣服，至少没穿裤子。而且有水声，一直有水声。  
古斯塔夫正在洗澡。  
在他的浴室里。  
大约上个月，在医务室，有一次常规体检。古斯塔夫低着头，为他填写一份档案。奥利维尔当时站在他旁边，近得能闻到他身上古龙水的味道。医生在金属的桌子上写一份详尽的报告，后颈以一种毫无防备的姿态露在外面。  
那一小截蜜色的后颈几乎是突然出现在他的大脑中。  
这让他好奇古斯塔夫身上的其他地方看起来是否也是那种蜜棕色。  
他嗓子发干，拿起遥控器，换了个台。

主持人把腌制好的火鸡放入烤箱，正在说明烤箱温度与烤制时长。奥利维尔有些走神，古斯塔夫突然叫了他的名字。  
他的声音合着水声，听起来稍微有些模糊。  
“奥利维尔，”他说。“你能帮我拿一下毛巾吗？”  
一瞬间，那种紧绷的感觉又回来了。主持人旋转烤箱的按钮，火鸡在烤箱里被高温炙烤。奥利维尔转头朝声音的方向看去，无端感到一阵发热。  
“就来。”  
他应了一声，听起来干巴巴的。  
古斯塔夫的声音击溃了他的理智和意志。他在原地坐了一会儿才起身朝浴室走去，途中心底升起一些莫名其妙的愤怒。  
他好不容易才说服自己转移注意力而不是对着里面正在洗澡的男人打飞机，而古斯塔夫在浴室里，一门之隔，裸体，浑身湿透，要求他把门外面的毛巾递进来。  
他的裤子好像变紧了些。  
奥利维尔咬着自己的舌尖，强迫自己想些别的东西。电视里主持人的声音依旧在响，告诉观众半小时之后要把温度调到180℃。  
他舔着嘴唇，食指指节抵着门板，硬着头皮开始回忆烤鸡的腌制步骤。他记得首先要把火鸡冲洗干净…然后把水沥干，腌制的时候要加入香料…香料，百里香、迷迭香…鼠尾草…见鬼，还有什么。  
显然用一种欲望抵抗另一种欲望成效颇微。他胡乱挠了挠自己的后脑，抓起毛巾，敲响了浴室的门。水雾凝结在门板的玻璃上，奥利维尔依旧在想鼠尾草之外的其他香料。  
门被古斯塔夫从里面打开，湿热的雾气扑面而来。医生用湿热的手掌抓住他的手腕，奥利维尔的毛巾掉在关紧的门外。  
古斯塔夫吻他的时候，他想起来应该还要加黑胡椒。  
他含糊不清地用法语骂了句脏话。古斯塔夫正如他想象的那样，裸体，并且潮湿。  
温热的身体隔着淋湿的衣服贴上来，奥利维尔的手不再受他自己控制，等到他发觉到手中美妙的触感，他已经握上了古斯塔夫的屁股。  
“见鬼…”他啃着医生的嘴唇，确信自己忘光了黑胡椒之前和之后的所有事，“我以为你讨厌我。”  
古斯塔夫发出一些暧昧的声音。他稍微从年轻人的怀抱离开了一些，蹲下来，解开他的裤子。  
在性上不。他说。  
古斯塔夫含住他半硬的阴茎的时候，好像有烟花在他眼前炸开。  
或者什么别的。他咬着下唇，皱着眉头，要尽全力才能忍住不扣住医生的头直接捅到他喉咙深处。他想到一些和此时此景完全无关的东西，想到FBI干员的榴弹在演习中爆破墙壁时产生的火光以及巨大的响声。假如你在爆破时和伊莱莎的榴弹站得足够近，就会眼冒白光，并且产生持续性耳鸣。  
他脱掉了湿透的T恤，低下头看着把头埋在他腿间吞吐着那根柱体的古斯塔夫。浴室中的水雾摇曳着填满每一个角落，从淋浴头中落到奶白色瓷砖上的热水还在制造更多。奥利维尔看不真切古斯塔夫的表情，但他的舌头那么灵巧，退出时舔过铃口的动作让奥利维尔发出一声厚重的喘息。  
他不知道医生那么擅长口交，他做得太熟练了，对一个男人来讲有点太熟练了。  
淋浴的声音现在近在咫尺，敲打在光滑的墙壁上，地板上，古斯塔夫的背上，他的胸膛上。  
他抓住古斯塔夫的头发，肩部肌肉绷紧，在他嘴里浅浅地抽刺起来，错觉中花洒的声音几乎要在此刻形成耳鸣。  
年长些的男人发出一些声音，用手轻拍他的腰侧，示意他放松。他的嘴唇离开他的阴茎，转而在柱身上落下几个轻轻的吻，这让奥利维尔调整了一会儿呼吸，放开了拢住古斯塔夫头发的手。在那以后，古斯塔夫吻了吻顶端的小口，重新含住了他。  
医生颇具技巧性的手揉捏他的囊袋，另一只手和嘴一起服务于他胀大的性器。他眼神有些飘忽，总是想要挺腰操进他的嘴或者手里。  
古斯塔夫那双从不出错、总带着一次性乳胶手套，天生属于医生的手。  
奥利维尔金棕色的头发被花洒打湿，乖顺地垂在他额头前面。  
似乎也很擅长给别的男人手淫。  
医生在他射精之前把他的阴茎从嘴里拔了出来，奥利维尔几乎马上迎上去吻他，胸前的十字架撞到古斯塔夫的胸口，又很快回到它本来的位置。古斯塔夫用手指把奥利维尔的刘海朝后梳去，就势在水流中拥抱接吻。  
“我不知道你喜欢这个，”古斯塔夫喘着气，奥利维尔湿热的阴茎硬梆梆地抵在他大腿根上，“通常人们不会在口交后接吻。”  
奥利维尔现在没心情吵架，他像某种动物似地吻着小麦色皮肤的男人。从下颚到锁骨，让古斯塔夫发出一些小小的呻吟。  
奥利维尔用手揉捏着古斯塔夫的屁股，把他拉向自己，让他们的胯部贴合在一起。  
他很快发现了另一些事。  
他往前蹭了一下，听到医生一声轻微的吸气声。  
“你也硬了，”他指出这个事实，含住古斯塔夫的耳廓，“什么时候？”他问。  
“在你含我的时候？还是更早之前？”  
医生依旧试图抓住年长者的最后一点余裕。  
“你可以猜猜看。”  
“那好，”奥利维尔握住他们彼此的性器，炙热的呼吸尽数打在医生耳畔，“我猜是在你含我的时候。”  
奥利维尔开始撸动的时候，他拇指上的茧擦过古斯塔夫脆弱的龟头表面。医生发出一声打着颤的呻吟，往后摸到盥洗台，不至于让自己因为腿软而滑下去。奥利维尔依然在吻他，潮湿的头发蹭到他的下巴和耳垂。他一面在医生侧颈留下一些明显的吻痕，一面又用挤压的方式给他俩做着手活。古斯塔夫看起来相当受不了这个，手臂勾上他的肩膀，发出更多断断续续的呻吟。  
“我没有套子，”他把医生转过来，在他的肩胛骨上轻轻吻了一下，“就先让你知道一下。”  
没人会把女孩儿带到基地宿舍里来。奥利维尔伸长了手，挤了一些凡士林身体乳，把它们抹到医生屁股后面。  
他在转身的时候看到身后的架子。水雾聚集在浴室的暖光灯下面，能见度变得很低，像是那种东亚人喜欢的东西，他们会叫它桑拿。  
那里挂着一块淡色的毛巾，一种奥利维尔绝不会买的颜色。  
他把一根手指送进医生的体内。  
“我想你应该不会介意吧。”  
医生撑着墙壁，转过头来骂了一句什么。水声太大，他没有听清。但看嘴型，奥利维尔看出他说了句法语。一个脏词。他笑着把手指往医生体内抽送起来。  
奥利维尔其实并没有和男人做爱的经验。最接近这种经验的时刻，他的药头把他骗到一个同性恋酒吧，告诉他跟着第一个和他搭讪的小伙子离开。  
他还记得那个孩子腰上有个黑山羊纹身，红着脸对着他脱下裤子，跪趴在床上，露出松软湿润的后穴。  
那个秃顶男人站在门外，在奥利维尔夺门而出后指着他哈哈大笑。  
男孩在他身后，出于不知名的理由开始啜泣，而奥利维尔揪住那男人的衣领，把他狠狠揍了一顿。  
他的思绪飘远又回来。  
奥利维尔把手指增加到了两根。  
他对古斯塔夫的迷恋是毫无缘由的。  
他有个前女友，在青少年时会买出名的色情女星杂志，会在同性撅起光裸的屁股后落荒而逃，并且是个天主教徒。  
但暖光穿过热腾腾的雾气抚摸古斯塔夫的皮肤，蜜色的肌肤在被水打湿的地方反射出一道情色的水光。  
足以让他再一次破坏自己的信仰。  
在奥利维尔的手指呈剪刀状往里扩张时，古斯塔夫的身体突然以一种奇怪的方式颤抖了一下。  
他的呻吟好像突然软了下来，像蜂蜜一样黏稠的声调化成一滩甜蜜的糖水。  
他从后面扶住古斯塔夫的小腹，用同样的角度往里面又戳了一下。  
手掌下的肌肉明显开始收缩，古斯塔夫把头埋得很低，他又听到那种绵软的呻吟。  
“哇哦，”奥利维尔舔了舔嘴唇，“我找到了一个不得了的地方。”  
“等等，奥利维尔、你——”  
医生的担心变成了现实，花费的时间也就比水滴落到地上的时间长那么一点。年轻的男人粗糙的双手扶住他相对柔软的小腹，另一只手的手指开始在医生的身体中进攻起来。  
他猜想这大概是G点，或者别的什么。年轻的捕食者总是乐于尝试，特别是在找到猎物的弱点之后。  
古斯塔夫的肩胛骨往中间隆起，水流顺着他的脊柱沟滑向他的臀部。奥利维尔摩擦着那个神秘的地方，而古斯塔夫发出他从未听过的那种叫声。  
他的腿根酸软，膝盖微微发抖，正在失去支撑力。但奥利维尔的手掌托着他的小腹，把他固定在原地，无处可逃，只能承受另一个男人毫无章法的指交。  
奥利维尔增加了一根手指，这让古斯塔夫终于开口用请求的语气让他停下来。  
年轻一些的男人用犬齿啃咬他的侧颈，吮吸着湿滑的皮肤，发出一些响亮的声音。  
“不，”他说，“除非你向我求饶。”  
他有些过了。古斯塔夫在奥利维尔的手往下握住他的阴茎之前这样想到。绝对的。  
奥利维尔俯下身去，把胸膛和医生的脊背贴到一起。他用一只手操古斯塔夫的屁股，另一只手握着他的性器上下撸动起来。假如古斯塔夫腿脚发软，他就重新用手扶住他的小腹，把他从地上捞起来。  
差不多从这个时候起，医生喘息着觉得自己做了个错误的决定。  
热水从奥利维尔和他身体之间的缝隙流进来，那些滚烫的热度和水蒸气使他脑袋发晕。奥利维尔的手指因为长期持枪而有不止一处茧子，那些手指现在握着他的性器，专注地折磨他敏感的龟头和阴茎。  
同时。  
古斯塔夫闭上眼睛，更多近似痛苦的呻吟从他的喉咙深处溢出。  
他看上去也没想放弃刚刚发现的最新据点。  
快感像潮水一样淹没他，从前面，从后面，从任何一个奥利维尔正在触碰的地方。像海滩上的礁石。古斯塔夫眼睛向上翻去。涨潮之后就会被海浪淹没。  
他痉挛着发出一声呜咽，在奥利维尔手里射精了。  
白色的液体很快就被水流带走，古斯塔夫双脚发软，快要向下倒去。  
盥洗台前方有一块被水雾覆盖的镜子，奥利维尔把古斯塔夫捞起来，把他放到那里。镜子上有一两条因水滴滑落而产生的痕迹，能隐约看到交叠的两具身体。前列腺高潮漫长而柔缓，医生像陷入一滩温暖的泉水，从脚趾开始酥麻，一路上行到头皮的末梢神经。  
“你想去床上吗？”  
奥利维尔从后面搂住他的腰，用一种轻柔的方式吻他的耳后和唇角。  
“不，”他听见医生用法语说，“就在这儿，奥利维尔。”他的手掌摸到奥利维尔的肩膀。  
“给我更多。”  
古斯塔夫闭上眼睛，侧过头吻他。他柔软的嘴唇压过来，奥利维尔就用牙齿咬住他。几乎同时，他操进他身体里。  
龟头破开甬道时，从古斯塔夫的唇间溢出一声美妙的呻吟。  
粉色的肠肉被粗长的阴茎从中间挤开，下一秒又紧紧地吸上来。奥利维尔发出一声吸气声，用手把医生的屁股往两边掰开，尝试着在他身体里动了两下。  
那具蜜棕色的、紧实又美丽的身体，立刻颤抖起来。奥利维尔又去吻他的侧颈，凑过去和他接吻。  
“放松，”他说，“你紧得让我动不了。”  
那比手指还要粗上许多，在口交时曾让他下颚酸痛不已。古斯塔夫尽全力做了两次深呼吸。他觉得自己的大脑皮层正在发麻，敏感得连抚摸都像过电。奥利维尔用手去摸他的前面，那种感觉又从小腹开始蔓延。  
年轻人在他颈后的位置轻轻吻了一下，随后握住他的胯骨，在他身体里抽送起来。  
古斯塔夫一开始只是发出一些小小的呻吟。但奥利维尔显然还记得那个能让医生变成荡妇（slut）的地方。天资聪颖的初学者重新找到了古斯塔夫的前列腺，找准角度，用龟头碾过医生的好球带，精准又有力，让古斯塔夫喘息着发出一些柔软的呻吟。  
奥利维尔脑袋发晕，说不上来是为什么。是气温过高且正在缓慢缺氧的浴室，还是古斯塔夫逐渐泛红的身体。医生混着水声的叹息敲打着他的耳膜，让他抚摸着古斯塔夫的身体又一次往里挺动。  
古斯塔夫的声音被奥利维尔顶得断断续续的，时不时从盥洗台上滑下去，又被奥利维尔捞起来站好。医生听起来有些嘶哑，大概是因为干扰项太多而产生的错觉。奥利维尔的囊袋随着抽送的过程拍打在古斯塔夫的屁股上，发出令人脸红的肉体碰撞声，那些清脆的响声合着另一种水声，在浴室里显得格外清晰。奥利维尔还压在他后面，去吻他的耳垂，带着热度的呼吸全数喷在他的耳畔，惹得他一阵一阵地颤抖。快感从脚底爬上古斯塔夫的脊椎，他的身体则从耳后开始，染上一种蜜般的颜色。  
古斯塔夫喘息着，动情，且迷人。在他又一次因为腿软而滑下去的时候，奥利维尔把他的左腿抬起来，又重新插了回去。  
阴茎好像因此可以插到更深的地方。每一次龟头碾过肠道里那个小小的点，都要使医生发出一声更高的声音。他喘着，而后哭叫起来，因着奥利维尔的动作，使他无人抚慰的前端上下摆动。奥利维尔凑到他旁边，湿热的气息喷到他的侧颈，用牙齿轻轻研磨他的耳垂。  
他问，你觉得我可以只靠后面把你操射吗？  
古斯塔夫等不到一个回答的机会，于是这听起来似乎变得更像一个挑战。法国人马上加快了操干的频率，并且每一次都干到那个让他脊椎发麻的点。肉体碰撞声在浴室内回响，合着水声，古斯塔夫的叫声，还有奥利维尔粗重的呼吸声。  
情色至极。  
他几乎快晕过去了，不止是因为浴室的氧含量正在降低。奥利维尔掐着他的腿根，每次都插到最深的地方。那种尖锐的快感从胯部蔓延开来，没有任何抚慰，古斯塔夫的性器前端往下滴出一些稀薄的精液。  
奥利维尔又去吻他，像一只极度渴求身体接触的大型动物。他从医生的侧颈吻到肩胛骨的时候缓慢又温柔，但在他身体里抽送的力度却几乎把他干得往前倒去。  
古斯塔夫棕绿色的眼睛好像正在失焦，奥利维尔如愿以偿听到医生无助又渴求的呻吟。  
他不再用那种姿势抱着古斯塔夫。奥利维尔放下医生的左腿，把他像一开始那样面朝下按在盥洗台上。在他掰开医生两边臀肉重新操进去的时候，他听到古斯塔夫又发出更多那种甜蜜的喘息。  
有汗，或者只是水汽，从古斯塔夫的脊椎滑到腰间的凹陷处。他大口喘息，像离水的鱼，锻炼良好的腰部肌肉紧绷在一起，一种激烈的快感正在击溃他残存的理智。  
比如他想就让奥利维尔射进来，又比如他想要伸手去摸摸自己可怜的性器。  
奥利维尔抓住他的手，扭到背后按住，去咬他的耳朵，说他这样不乖。  
生理泪水混着水珠一起从古斯塔夫的脸上流下来。他仰着脖子，放在盥洗台边缘上的那只手紧紧地扣着光滑的陶瓷表面。  
奥利维尔的龟头冲撞着他的前列腺，他的声音在撞击中破碎，又一阵阵拔高。  
他终于开始用带哭腔的母语呢喃奥利维尔的名字。  
奥利维尔最后一次轻柔地吻他的嘴唇，在又一次把性器送入古斯塔夫最柔软的地方时，医生痉挛着射精了。  
奥利维尔被高潮后的甬道夹得头皮发麻，咬着牙把性器从古斯塔夫身体里拔出来，射在他的腰窝里。  
他喘着气把白色的精液在他蜜色的身体上抹开。  
奥利维尔的胸膛上下起伏，不合时宜地想到咖啡上白色的奶油。  
他伸手去拿花洒，另一只手扶住差点跌倒的古斯塔夫。  
“你可以射在里面的。”医生呢喃着，垂下眼睑，在高潮的余韵中凑过来讨要一些结束后的温存。  
“不，”奥利维尔把他圈在怀里，古斯塔夫的下巴搁在他的肩膀上。他用花洒清洗他的身体，右手手指轻轻按压古斯塔夫的腰窝，“你会因此生我的气。”  
“也许吧，”古斯塔夫扯动嘴角笑了一下，“你是对的。”

古斯塔夫没有留下来过夜，即使奥利维尔暗示他有一床多余的被子。  
如他所说，他的确只是过来洗澡，即使顺便做了些什么，也并不打算和奥利维尔产生多余的联系。  
他脑子里全是古斯塔夫动情的表情，因此没有和他吵架，让古斯塔夫带着他的沐浴露香味离开了。

第二天早晨，奥利维尔起床洗漱的时候，在盥洗台后面的架子上看到一块毛巾。  
古斯塔夫的毛巾。  
他站在原地呆愣了一小会儿。  
紧接着，他的电话响了。

END.

PS.  
吃早餐的时候奥利维尔随口问了一下吉尔斯朱利安怎么把淋浴头搞坏的，吉尔斯被他问得一头雾水，问他听谁说的，他们的淋浴头好好的。  
奥利维尔嘴里的培根掉回盘子里。


End file.
